Little Brothers (Longer and Improved)
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Soda didn't know there was a baby coming. Darry did, though, and to him this is just another family member. But how will Soda react to the new baby? When Soda runs away and gets jumped by some Socs (They jump a 2 year old!) what will happen? Will Soda come back? (WARNING: Baby Ponyboy!) Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is about what I think Soda and Darry were thinking about when their mom had Pony. I'm starting with Soda's POV, though. Also, I removed this to edit and make it a little longer. I'm sorry if the ages are a bit off. I found the birthdays online but I'm still not sure. I'm not good at math, Lolz! I hope you like this and don't forget to review. So, here's Chapter 1! **

Soda's POV

When Mommy and Daddy rushed to the car, I was scared. I was only 3 at the time, so I didn't understand what was going on. Darry was 6 at the time and he had a better understanding on what was going on. But he still didn't know for sure what was going on. We belonged to a "gang", but we simply consider us a bunch of friends who stick together. Darry is the oldest of our gang. Two-Bit and Dally were both 4. My best friend Steve was also 3, even though he turned 3, three months earlier than I did. We all were different ages, but we all got along…most, of the time.

"Ok, Soda. Darry, Two-Bit and his mom will be over in a little bit. They should be here in about 10 minutes. Mommy and I got to go. We love you!" Daddy shouted as Mommy walked out the door, and got into the truck outside. I looked over the couch and watched Mommy and Daddy zoom off, out the window. I wondered where they were going. I decided to confide in Darry. Besides, Darry knows everything!

"Darry, where is Mommy and Daddy, going?" I sat on the couch and I only hoped Mommy and Daddy would be home soon.

"They are going to the hospital." Darry replied as he picked up toys I had left all over.

"Why? Is Mommy sick?" I knew hospitals had doctors, and you go to doctors when you're sick. I rocked back and forth on the couch, which was a bad habit.

"No, she's having a baby…" Darry murmured, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"A baby?" I was confused and nobody told me about a baby.

"Yeah, we are getting a new baby brother or sister. Didn't Mom and Dad tell you?" Darry looked startled when I nodded no.

"Well, mom has a baby in her tummy." Darry was explaining and of course I didn't understand.

"Did Mommy eat it?" I looked at him with a small smile and my wide, innocent, brown eyes were full of confusion.

"No," Darry laughed and I looked at him seriously.

"Then how does it get there?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Darry's voice trailed off.

"How does it get out?" Darry looked startled and he thought for a moment.

"They cut Mom open…" I gasped as he said this and he looked worried. I stopped asking questions and decided to ask Daddy the rest of my questions. We were there about an five minutes when Two-Bit and his mom walked in.

"Hi, Two-Bit!" I shouted and ran over to him to give him a big hug. I'm pretty sure I squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Hi, Soda!" Two-Bit grinned and quickly added, "Look at my new shirt! I 'borrowed' it!" Of course, his shirt had Mickey Mouse on it and of course he stole it. Two-Bit had a very bad shop lifting habit, but his mom didn't care.

"Hey, buddy. You getting a new baby brother or sister?" Mrs. Matthews asked me calmly. I like Mrs. Matthews. She always treated me like a friend, instead of a baby. She always smelt nice, and she wasn't a very stuck up, snobby lady. She actually acted like a teen. Bu she was about 23 so she wasn't very old. That's probably why Two-Bit was happy and crazy, he had a fun mother. She didn't even yell at me when I drew on her wall, at her house. She simply laughed and told me, "Thanks, pal! That wall did look a little plain!"

"Yeah! Mom is at the hospital, right now!" I could tell Darry was excited but I still didn't know what for.

"Great, now your mom and dad told me that you need dinner. Now, what do you want? You want a sandwich here or do you want to go to the diner?" Mrs. Matthews smiled and her smile looked similar to Two-Bit's, and you could tell she was his mother.

"YEAH!" Darry, Two-Bit, and I shouted excitedly. We loved going to the diner and we didn't always get to. Mommy and Daddy cooked Darry and my meals, and Mrs. Matthews cooked for Two-Bit. Plus we just didn't have money most of the time.

"Ok, let's go." Mrs. Matthews picked me up, and Darry talked to Two-Bit as we all walked out of the small house, my family called home.

Mrs. Matthews helped me into the car and I sat in the backseat, between Darry and Two-Bit. I was tired and it was about 8:00 PM and usually I'd be getting into bed. I fell asleep and next thing I knew we were at the diner.

"Ok, guys. We are here! Darry take Two-Bit and Soda to go get a seat, I need to call your mom and dad." Mrs. Matthews explained, walking toward the phone on the wall.

"Ok, come on guys!" Darry took my tiny hand and started walking us toward an empty booth. Once we were seated Mrs. Matthews hung the phone up, and quickly rushed over to us.

"Soda, Darry. You have a new baby brother. Do you want to go see him?" Mrs. Matthews squealed a little like a teenager that just got asked to prom.

"Yeah!" Darry and I screamed at the same time, and now everyone in the diner was staring at us.

"Let's go!" Mrs. Matthews took my picked me up, and took Two-Bit's hand and started running toward the car, with Darry following us with a wide grin on his face.

We finally got into the car and I was excited but sleepy. Mrs. Matthews was telling Two-Bit how to act in a hospital and Darry was bouncing up and down in his seat. Darry does that when he is excited, and I was excited too. We pulled out of the diner parking lot, and that's all I remembered before I drifted off to sleep….

**Ok, I decided to try to redo this and make it longer, since some of my facts were wrong. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the new one up soon. It's already done, but I gotta fix some mistakes. Stay Gold, party peeps! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 which is Darry's POV. I hope you like it and remember to STAY GOLD! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add I don't own the Outsiders but I can dream, right? **

Darry'sPOV

I got into the car and sat in the back next to Sodapop. Soda looked confused and nervous even as he slept. He woke up since we were driving at the speed of light. He started asking Mrs. Matthews a bunch of questions.

"Where is the hospital?"  
"Why did Mommy go there?"  
"What does the baby look like?"

Mrs. Matthews smiled and thought of something to say. She simply replied, "Why don't you ask your mom and dad later." Soda's lively brown eyes still looked confused but he smiled and started bouncing around in his car seat. In the middle seat there was a baby car seat. I couldn't wait to see my baby brother. I looked over at Soda once more and he was asleep again.

Soon we were at the hospital. Mrs. Matthews was carrying Soda and I obediently followed her through the hospital. I saw a sign that said: **LABOR AND BABY DELIVERY.** I didn't know what that meant, but I saw the word baby and automatically thought, _my baby brother is in there somewhere._

Mrs. Matthews led us to a room and called, "Cindy, here's Darry and Soda."

"Come in." I heard Mom's voice and ran in. I was very excited to meet the baby.

'Hi, Mom." I sat on the hospital bed next to her and looked the blanket I saw in her arms. I thought it was the baby but I couldn't tell. All I saw was a blanket. I saw Dad standing next to Mom beaming proudly.

"Mommy!" Soda ran to the bed and crawled in next to Mom.

"Hi, babies." Mom's gentle voice echoed throughout the room.

"Do you want to meet your new brother?" Dad asked slowly as if he was thinking while saying it.

"Sure." I shrugged coolly even though, on the inside I was screaming, "YEEESSSS!" I looked at Soda who was nodding so hard his dark gold hair flopped in his face.

"Ok," Mom turned the baby in her arms so we could see his face, "Meet your new brother, Ponyboy Michael Curtis." I looked at Ponyboy, and he looked a lot different than Mom and Dad. Pony had a lot of brownish-red hair, blue eyes, and an adorable smile. It seemed that Ponyboy was looking and smiling at Darry.

"Ponyboy's a silly name!" Soda giggled as he softly stroked the soft brownish-red hair.

"Well, your name's Sodapop!" Dad pointed out making Soda fake pout, then smile.

"Hi, Pony I'm your big brother, Darry." I smiled at Pony and he grabbed my thumb in his tiny fist. The he blinked his big blue eyes. Pony was a very cute baby and I knew we'd get along just fine.

"Cindy, I'm going to go. I have to go and get Two-Bit in bed." Mrs. Matthews picked up Two-Bit, and smiled nicely.

"Of course, Barbara. Thanks for watching the boys." Mom said returning the smile. Mrs. Matthews left with Two-Bit and I watched Pony carefully. I stood there for what seemed like forever and I finally got the courage to ask for what I wanted. "Can I hold Pony?"

"Of course, sweetie." I sat down next to Mom and she gently handed me Ponyboy. I rocked back and forth and Pony, yawned and fell asleep. He looked really peaceful and Soda cocked his eyebrows. I gave Ponyboy to Dad, and Dad set Pony in the little crib thing the hospital gives you. I crawled next to Mom in the bed and slowly drifted asleep. It was at least 5 in the morning.

**Well, there was Chapter 2. Did you like it? Remember to review and PM me if you have any suggestions for other Fanfiction! **** Stay Gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to Soda's POV. Ok, so Baby Ponyboy (Aw! ****) is home now! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll post the rest tonight hopefully! **

Soda's POV

Darry fell asleep next to Mommy and I must have too because the next thing I know I'm in the car. With a crying Ponyboy next to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Pony who started cooing and smiling. I smiled back, and Darry woke up and smiled at me. Now he will have two little brothers to teach and help care for.

"Ok, guys, we're home." Daddy announced as we pulled the car in front of our small house. Darry got out and Daddy unbuckled Pony and picked him up. While Mommy unbuckled my car seat Darry, Daddy, and Pony went inside. I ran through the gate into the house. I saw Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve (yay!) there waiting for us. When Mommy and Daddy came in with Darry and Pony everyone shouted, "Welcome home, New Curtis baby!"  
Mommy smiled, and Daddy smiled, and Ponyboy blinked his big eyes. "What's his name?" Dally asked slyly. Dally was a tough, for a kid his age. His dad ignored him, so he spent his time trying to get attention from the cops. But he's not very good at it.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Daddy replied proudly watching Dally suspiciously. Dally and Two-Bit loved to shoplift and swipe stuff as a hobby.

"Ponyboy?" Dally smirked at the name the same way he probably smirked at my name when he learned it.

"Yes, Pony for short." Mommy replied smiling at Dally with kind and respecting eyes.

"Hi, Pony…." Steve murmured and watched Pony in hatred. Pony was a happy baby and he has only cried once. I was suddenly jealous by all the attention, Pony was getting, and I looked at Steve. Steve must've noticed that I didn't like him because he scowled. I stomped off into my room with Steve to play.

"Steve?" I asked as I pulled out some cars.

"Yes?" Steve replied grabbing a car.

"Why was everyone paying attention to Pony?"

"Because, when there's a new baby everyone pays attention to it. Then your mommy and daddy pay attention to only it, and ignore anyone else." Steve explained and I frowned. I love my mommy and daddy and don't want anyone taking them from me. "Ok, Soda. I gotta go, now. See ya." Then Steve walked out leaving me all alone and sad.

**Sounds like Sodapop is being a little sour… And isn't Soda a sweet beverage Lolz! Bad joke… Hope you enjoy I'll try to get another done tonight! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, only 1 more chapter after this *cries*! I redid it for you, guys! I knew how you loved it and I think I got the facts, right! *YAYS!***

Darry's POV

I hadn't seen Sodapop in a while. He wasn't there for dinner and he didn't go to Steve's house. I was scared. Scared my little brother had run away. I knew Mom and Dad would be heartbroken. But I was sure he was in his room. Mom and Dad were too busy with Ponyboy to notice anything, or even come to dinner. All Pony did now was cry, and his eyes weren't blue anymore. I finally decided to check Soda's room for him. I walked in cautiously. There were toys all over and I didn't want to trip.

"Soda? Are you here? Soda?" I whispered. I knew Mom and Dad had just got Ponyboy to sleep, and I didn't want to wake him up. I saw the window was wide open, and I assumed Soda had opened it. I walked over to the window and looked out it. I saw sneaker prints in the mud and my eyes widened. My brother, my BABY brother had run away. I knew I had to tell Dad.

"Dad! Dad! Soda's missing!" I shouted as I ran into the living room where Dad was relaxing. My dad got up quickly to question me. "Are you sure? He's not in the house?"

"I'm sure! I looked all over the house…" I was starting to bawl and my dad hugged me.

"Cindy! Soda's missing! I'm going to look for him!" And with that, Dad ran out into the cold rain of the night. "Come on Darry!" I followed my dad and we ran all over. Dad called Soda's name, and I checked behind trees, garbage cans, and rocks for Soda.

"Daddy! Help me!" I heard a tiny voice yell from what sounded like the lot.

_Oh no, _I thought blankly, _Soc kids!_ The Socs didn't have any mercy for anyone. They would beat up any greaser, even if they were 2 or 94. If they wore hair grease and jeans, they were dead meat.

"DADDY! DARRY! HELP ME!" I heard his shouts get louder, and I heard him scream, in pain.

"WE'RE COMING, PEPSI-COLA!" Dad returned the shout and headed for the lot. Dad and I ran as fast as we could to the lot, and we saw Soda sitting next to the fountain crying. His clothes were all cut up, and he was bleeding a lot. His hair looked shorter in the back a little, so I knew those dang Socs pulled a blade on him. I saw a Soc standing by the fountain with a knife. It was a he and he was holding the knife above Soda. He was about to stab him, and I behind the started runningtoward them. I saw some people behind boy move, and they knocked the knife out of his hand.

The people took the blade and threw it into the fountain. I couldn't tell who it was but I saw flashes of red and black. I looked in shock as the mystery people pulled out a lot of Band AIDS out of a first aid kit and put them all over Soda's cuts. One of them kissed Soda's head and stepped back. They definitely weren't greasers. These people looked cool.

**Ok, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it and tell me who you think the mystery people are! (Kind of obvious!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's chapter 5! This one has feeling and Sodapop and Darry meet new friends! (WARNING: Lil' Cherry and Marcia!) **

Soda's POV

I was in pain, but these two nice girls were helping me. They looked about my age and they were pretty. One had long, bright, red hair, and emerald green eyes. The redhead was a prettier, one while the other had simpler looks. The other one had short, dark, black hair and brown eyes. They had chased those mean Soc boys off, and none of those boys did anything. I saw those girls at the stables, when Daddy used to work there. They rode ponies, since they were too petite to ride horses.

I looked up and saw Daddy and Darry watching the girls put band aids on my cuts. "Here you go." The redhead said soothingly. She was extremely calm, while the dark headed girl was goofier.

"Thank you!" I smiled, and the pretty redhead smiled at me. She was wearing a pretty little pink dress, and I actually liked her. I knew she was not a greaser, so I assumed she was a Soc girl. The black headed girl was wearing a pale blue, satiny looking, dress. I saw Darry run over to me and he started crying and squeezing the living daylights outta me. I hugged him back and Darry asked the girls, "What's your names?"

"I'm Marcia, and that's Cherry." The black headed girl smiled, closing the first aid kit and shoving it in her bag.

"Well, do you girls want to come over for dinner?" I saw Daddy walk up to us and smile at Cherry and Marcia.

"Um, no thanks. We gotta go home. My daddy wants me home in an hour. Marcia's mom is sitting on the other side of the fountain." Cherry explained, watching Daddy very carefully.

"Ok, thanks for helping Sodapop." Daddy said before picking me up and hugging me.

"No, problem he's really sweet!" Daddy put me back down and Marcia came over and kissed my forehead. I heard a women's voice and looked up to see Mommy.

"MOMMY!" I shouted before running over to Mommy. I saw Mommy was holding Ponyboy and I scowled and wrinkled my nose.

"Are you okay, Soda? What happened?" Mommy was tenderly touching my bruised arms, and studying my torn clothes.

"Some Socs got to him. These nice young girls helped him. That's Marcia and Cherry." Daddy explained, and when Mommy looked at them in surprise, Cherry smiled shyly and Marcia waved slightly.

"Thank you, Cherry and Marcia. I don't know what we'd do without, our little Sodapop!" Mommy's face had a hurt, scared expression and she looked like she'd start crying at any moment.

"No problem, we love Soda! He's really brave and sweet." Marcia shouted brightly, before she heard her mom calling her. "We gotta go. Bye Soda!" Cherry and Marcia waved bye before running over to Marcia's mother.

"Soda, why'd you run away?" Darry asked, and I shivered. I had nothing but torn jeans, and a t-shirt full of holes on, and it's kind of cold.

"Because nobody loves me!" I cried, and I started to bawl like a….Ponyboy.

"Why would you think we don't love you? We love you guys more than anything!" Daddy frowned at the thought that I didn't think they loved me.

"Because you haven't been paying attention to me!" I said, and my crying slowed down a little, and I sat on the ground.

"We gotta take care of Ponyboy, too! He can't make a sandwich yet." Mommy laughed through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Mommy?" I wanted to ask her a life or death question.

"Yes." Mommy responded, bouncing Ponyboy up and down slightly.

"Where do babies come from?" I was still curious but nobody would tell me anything

"I'll tell you when you're older. Let's go home." Mommy answered, and Daddy picked me up. Then we all ran (more like jogged because Mommy had Pony) home, to eat some dinner. After all I missed dinner and was hungry. After that life with Ponyboy got easier and I actually grew to like him. I guess having a baby brother is better than I ever thought it was.

**There was chapter 5. It's the end so I hoped y'all liked it. Remember to review! Stay Gold peoplez! ;)**


End file.
